On the road
by Penge
Summary: Sasuke leaves his cheating lover, taking nothing but a bag of his belongings with him. On the road to Sound he encounters an easy-going blond who is happy to share his car for personal amusement. (A road-trip story, containing bad language, violence and lemons in upcoming chapters)


_„Again, he did it fucking again! I asked him not to see that bitch, but nothing I say is of any value to him anymore. I'm nothing to him anymore."_ One final time he allowed his gaze to scan the apartment that has been his home for five years. Picking up the only bag that fit all his stuff in he closed the door leaving the life, the man and friends they shared together, behind. Coming back was no longer an option for him. They were done.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Hey pal, you need a ride?" Nearly jumping at the unexpected question, he turned to the left locking eyes with a smirking blond. Twisting a cigarette between tan fingers, the guy was lounging on the hood of an old looking Camaro, obviously enjoying the mild evening.

"Depends on where you're going blondie." Sasuke replied somewhat cautiously, hoping not to have encountered a freak on his first try at hitchhiking. Scenes from bad horror movies started to play out in his mind, as he found himself on a secluded parking lot heading towards the highway.

Grinning for some inexplicable reason the blond leaned forward, getting into Sasuke's space, "I'm just driving south. Don't have a destination in mind yet. Kinda looking where the wind takes me. Heard that Sand is a cool place to be around this time of the year, the chicks are nice, and the gambling tables on the roll. Wanna join? I'd like to have someone to talk to. The road gets boring pretty fast and so do I."

"Hn, the opposite direction actually, to Sound, so you'll have to find someone else to babble with." Sasuke said while turning away from the man. He was stopped by a strong grip on his biceps. "Let. Go." He bit out slowly, his muscles tensing, ready to strike if needed. Sasuke was not unfamiliar with martial arts, having honed his skills in karate and aikido since he was four years old. Holding himself back now was more difficult than usual, the betrayal scorching through his veins fueled his contentiousness to a point where even the smallest provocation could make him lash out.

Getting the point, the blond dropped his hand immediately, a bit shocked at the unexpected reaction to a harmless move. "Whatever freak, off you go then," the blond murmured. It wouldn't do him any good trying to persuade a stranger who apparently had aggression issues, to change his mind. Not that he was afraid of physical confrontation, but this specific situation didn't count as worthy enough to get injured over. And as he made up his mind to follow his own advice and just get out of here as well, he heard a low chuckle coming from the obviously insane person beside him. Incredulously he gazed wide eyed at the man who moments before was ready to beat him up and now was starting to break down with laughter.

It was like a switch has been turned. The irony of the words the blond used diffusing the building anger and turning it to amusement that he couldn't help himself but to laugh at the stupidity of it all. The chuckle that escaped him at first quickly grew to a roaring laughter, shaking his whole body to such an extent that he had to support himself, with one hand leaning on the side of the car, the other holding his stomach.

"Eh, you alright?" the blond asked uncertainty lacing through his voice.

"Ah..ha, yeah sorry about that," Sasuke had to brief deeply a couple of times before he could continue, meanwhile wiping the tears from his eyes with both hands, leaning with his back onto the car.

"Un, care to explain what just happened? One second you were ready to punch the daylight out of me, the other you are cracking up so much that you seem like a mental case. You know, I've seen a lot of strange guys on the road, but none was as insane as you are." Getting off the car and tossing the cigarette butt away the blond waited for a reply.

Sasuke just looked up, staring annoyed at the sky. "Hn, a lot of stuff happened today that's not worth retelling," clenching his teeth hard before taking another breath trying to calm down further. "I was a bit uneasy about meeting some lunatic on the road, and now it turns out that I am the crazy one here," he shook his head snorting. "Well anyways, I'm Sasuke," he turned and extended his hand to the other man. "I apologize for my behavior, this is not my usual condition."

"Un, okay, I'm Naruto," stepping up, he offered his hand in return, "and let me guess, you're usually much worse?" slight amusement becoming visible on the blond's face.

"Who knows," Sasuke smirked in return.


End file.
